Good for nothing or good for anything
by nandy.duolover
Summary: this is an AU story written by another writer of ff ( she made me promise not to disclose her penname) but she is a duo writer that's all I can say I'm just the publisher, I have not edited a single word, be it spelling or anything so good bad every credit goes to her


**_this is an AU story written by another writer of ff ( she made me promise not to disclose her penname) but she is a duo writer that's all I can say_**

 ** _I'm just the publisher, I have not edited a single word, be it spelling or anything so good bad every credit goes to_ **her

 **Reviews will be candies** for her

* * *

"aye..suna hai..aj kai ngo wale arahe hai humse milne...(in tease) pata nahi ya ngo wale hum pai aye tarash kyu khate hai..(after a pause) jabh ki pure duniya hum logoko srif nafrat hi karte hai.. "

Another one in irritation "arre chor..kai tarash barash nahi khate..sab unlogo ki chal hai baas...humpai do rupiya kharach karte hai aur bare bare admise usko dikha ke sho sho rupiya kamata hai..(angrily) sab matlabi hai yaar...chor"

"Tu to aise bol raha hai jaise hum log kitne sarif bande hai...hahaha..wo log to chori karte hai..aur hum(in joking tone) hum to khoon karne ke saja kaat rahe hai..." first one tell in lough

Second one suddenly turn to third person who is silently listening..so turn to him and tell

"kyu daya..tujhe kya lagta hai...ya ngo wale aj kyu arahe hai? "

Daya just shrugged his shoulders with "maloom nahi yaar...leakin kuch bhi ho ek din ke liya hi sahi kuch dhag ka khana naseeb to hota in ngo wale ke anne se..."

"sahi hai yaar...kai biriyaani deta hai to kai cake mithai...chalo kuch to naseeb hota.."first one announced

Daya just smile...

Another duo exchange a look then one say in serious tone

"Daya..kya baat hai bhai..ek mahiney baad tera ajadi hai..leakin kuch dino se aur bhi chupchup hogaya hai tu..arre aise wakt pai log to jashan manate hai..aur tu hai ki dukhi dukhi hai..."

Another one stand up with "kyu bhai..ajaadi nahi chata hai kya..haan.." and start to lough

Daya just smile and attached his back with dirty wall of bar..

...

An another morning in this jail..28 days are left..then he have to leave his this shelter also which is his home from last 7 years...

Hmm..jail and home..two different things..two different meaning..two different feelings..they can never be matched...but it's is really same for him today...

But it also going to lost...

Before 7 years he had killed a rapist who was trying to rape a young lady at road side..and by chance he noticed that and a strong road's hit make him culprit...that time he was only 22years old and alone in world..may be he also result of any rape..so his mother left him to live a orphan life...at crime scene police arrested him..then after long 6months judgement the Jorge announced his prison life for only 7 years taking care of his good intention...but in spite of his good try..today he is not any hero..he is a murderer...Daya...

...

Suddenly his thoughts break as they are calling for coming to the big ground of jail..may be ngo peoples are arrived...

With others he also sat on ground in a row...In this all days they have to maintain discipline for jailer prestige...

Some young boys are giving few packets of cakes sweets crackers and candle to every prisoners...in few minutes daya also get his stuffs...

Ohhh...crackers...it's remind him about Diwali...the festival of lights and joy...

Some one behind daya tell in low voice to his companion "kuch aur dedeta..abh ya diya ka hum kare..(sadly) naseeb ka baatti to kabka boojh gaya..."

Daya also smile sadly with a deep sigh...

It's true..the bulb of future is already fused in their life..and with fused bulb never there will a bright future..

Soon his trance broke with a irritated low tone "lo..abh ya bashan rakhega...yaar sach mai..main ya lecture aur gyaan sun sun ke paak gaya hu...5 saal mai minimum 500 baar ya sob sun chuka hu...ya to us jailer ke danda se bhi jada bura lagta hai..."

Another one pokes "ha..mujhe aye huya ek saal bhi nahi huya to abhi hi mujhse bardast nahi hota...roj ka us phiki daal ki tarha lagta hai mujhe ya bhasaan..pata nahi sob saalo se kaise bardaast kar leta hai "

Daya hear and as usual smile..example is really funny..lecture and daal..hehehe

One time he also think like that person who is passing the comments..as usual for really new comer...first few months some how he also got irritated...all come..give same lecture...'accha bano...gunha maat karo..pehle jaisa na raho...bahar nikal ke sarif jindegi bitaao...criminal se acche admi banne ki kooshis karo.."

But always in their eyes or word there are some pinching..which telll you..you all are criminals..you are black stuff of society..you all are hardcore wrong... Tum accha ho nahi..tum accha bano...

Ufff...what the hell...i am not a culprit..I am also a educated person...i also managed a 9to 5 job by so many struggles..but my fault is i could not able to close my eyes like you all so called respected person after noticing a girl is getting raped..i can't able to cover my ears with headphones after hearing helpless scream of a girl...i can't able to walk straight after founding that's like scene acting as i don't notice anything...i had run to help her...and my luck again played a bad role..and today i am criminal...

Ok..i had done a mistake...in anger i hit him after picking a rod.. But that was my mistake..some how crime in the eyes of law...but how can i become a culprit afterall..

You all tell.."pehle jaisa the..abh waisa bilkul maat rehna..."

Ohh... So i have to change myself in a blind deaf and dump person like you who participate in procession with candle light for showing respect to the martyr girl but never come to save the girl from being Martyr...

What a joke...for your kind information..i don't want to change myself..i can't be like you..wish i will as i was...

You all never say.."galti karne se pehle jaisa accha admi the waisa baano.. "

From where you get information that we all are bad person...i know many of this prisoners are victims of any mistakes/bad luck..all are not criminal..so why you all never say jaisa accha admi the ek galti ki wajase us accha admi ko maat maro...why you all never say...

But after few months..he got used of it..tolerating lecture and phika daal is not same for him now.. This lectures after one time make a question in his heart..

Is my nature is really wrong..like culprit?

Today Daya is really confused. Or can say the strong Daya is lost some where...hearing you are wrong kinds word again and again he is losing faith on himself...

Some how his brain start to accept that he is criminal. Worm of society...

Daya jerk his head. Like kipping his thoughts aside which only switch a fight between heart and brain...nothing else..

Daya weep his face and concentrate on lecture as now days he try to keep their words in mind as he think it will may be help him in future because the lecturer are right in all eyes. So it will right obviously...

...

"Namaste..."a strong voice echoed in area..

"ap sab ko anne wale Diwali la hardik shuvkamanaye..."

"Abh sob log to sayed baas bore hi honge mere baato se...(a muffle laugh cover the area) khair main jitna kam hosake baas utna hi time waste karunga aplogoka.."

Daya just smile and sit more comfortably..

"Mujhe nahi maloom ap log kaun kis wajase is jagha pai hai...(after a pause)bahot aise log hai jo halat ka sikwaar hai..i know...bahot aisa bhi hai jo galat rasta pai chalna hi pasand karte hai...(in smile) leakin first of all apmai se kai bhi abhi mere najar mai criminal nahi hai..kyunki jabh kisiki kisi bhi galti ka saja mil jaai..tabh wo criminal nahi rehta..(after taking a sigh) abhi aplog to ek seed ke tarha ho jo kabhi na kabhi germinate karoge..and this place is just playing a role of the fruit who not only saving his seed but also giving his seed more and more good quality..even if a seed is well qualified then also fruit want to make it best...i know apmai se bahot aisa hai jo acche admi hai..kisibhi mistake ke karan yaha hai aur apne kismat ko kosh rahe hai..mai unlogoko kahunga please aplog aise sochiya ki aplog acche hai leakin ya ap logoko behtaar banane ke liya horaha hai...(in jolly tone)main ap logoko ya nahi kahunga ki aplog apne apko khatam karke naya wala baanao..even ya kabhi ho hi nahi sakta..leakin ya jaroor kahunga apmai jo natures hai uske saath saath aur bhi kuch accha nature save karlijiya jo ap logoko aur khub shoorat banai...thik butterfly ki tarha...caterpillar kitne bad looking and harmful hota hai...leakin wo bhi apne nature ko reseved rakte huya butterfly mai badal jata hai jo kitns khoobsurat hota hai...caterpillar apne apko kosta nahi..khatam bhi nahi karta..baas apna bura cheej ko khud se dur kar deta hai...aplog bhi caterpillar ki tarha baas apne apko aur accha banane ki kooshish kijiya..." The person stop here..

Ohh my godd...at last some one is telling like him..supporting his thoughts...Daya is today in disbelief..

"phir kya mera thought sahi hai...leakin sob log to kuch aur hi kehta hai...phir ya mere jaisa kyu..( uneasyly)nahi nahi..ya kaise ho sakta hai..(grabbing head) ya phir ya hi thik keh raha..."daya is in really dilemma...

Some one between them suddenly ask in little high volume "sahab..hum accha banna bhi chahenge to kaise banegge...kaun naukri dega sahab hum criminals ko...kai dhag ka kaam nahi melega sahab..hum accha baanne bhi chahe to kai madaad nahi karega sahab...criminal ka dhabba jo laag gaya sir pai.. "

Daya look at the lecturer for the answer..as same question is present in his brain also...

From few days he is really tensed..after few days he is going to free..then what?...where will he go...no one is present in world to help him or give his shelter..after leaving orphanage he with really hardly managed a job..a small room in rent..but now..what will he do...no one give him any job..no one give his room in rent...he will get really low amount from jail for doing work in jail..but that money will supply him meal for only few days..what after that...

He heard..after leaving jail more people went in wrong way for fullfilling hunger...but how will he walk in a wrong way..it is really difficult to accept for him...

Ohhh...daya's head start to pain with this thoughts...

"oh..come-on man..answer..how will l lead my life in future " daya's mind shout for getting answer...

The person answered ending daya's wait "Ha ap sahi keh rahe hai..aplogoko kaafi mushkile ka samna karna parega..job milne mai problem hoga..Society itni asaani se ap logo ko accept nahi karega...(in painful tone) sayed ek do din bhukha hi rehna parega sayed...leakin agar dil mai himmat ho aur irade naik ho to kuch na kuch intejaam ho hi jayega...ha ya sach hai srif thora khana ke liya bahot log galat rasta pai chala jata hai..leakin agar thora himmat se kaam lenge aur apne dil mai irada pakka rakhenge to jeet ap logoki hi hogi.. "

"sahab bolna asan hota hai..leakin jhelna bahot mushkil"some one pokes him

The person turn towards the voice with "ha..ap sahi kaha hai..leakin aisa soch dil mai rakhenge to jeet kaise milega..be positive..agar main kar paya to ap log bhi parenge..(finding confused eyes) ha main bhi..(with sigh) khair..aur aplogo ko pata hi hoga aj kaal dher sara ngo hai..ap logoko waha se bhi madad milega...leakin asli baat ya hai shooruyaat aplogoko khudko hi karna parega... "

After a pause smilingly start to warp up his lecture with "okk..aplogo ne bahot waqt diya humhe...thank you so much to you all...ek safe and joyful diwali bitaaiya..dhanyobaad...Namsshte"

He start to leave the ground with his team...

Suddenly daya stand up and ask in hurry "sir..apks naam kya hai? "

The person turn to him and answer in smile "Abhijeet...waise kai poochta nahi..poochne ke liya thanks...phir milenge.. "and leave in a second from there...

All prisoners also start to go towards their own darkroom.. Daya also enter into his darkroom..

A smile is now present in daya's lip...the war of his brain and Heart stopped...now he knows he is correct...he again getting back believe on himself...today he is relaxed that he have not to change ownself...he will as he was...his all body getting relax...he get a hope to start a new life..now he is not scared to face the world..he is not scared to being free...he can face anything but never can walk in wrong way..today he got his wanted determination...the old strong daya is backing...and someday he will thank the person abhijeet for giving him a supporting push...push to a new life...

And in his this way he will find some one some day...

...

If the bulb is fused then light up a candle which also can enlighten your future...


End file.
